Inu Yasha The Sore Loser
by Sas Wolf
Summary: Inu Yasha's son, Rivin, is traveling to become stronger like his father had. He ends up meeting up with a girl, who has a secret. She's really a half demon like Rivin and the two begin traveling together. Rivin ends up getting involved in matters of the


A figure lurked in the bushes, watching the half demon Rivin, son of the great Inu Yasha, hungrily as he ate his morning meal. When Rivin caught the sent of the figure he spun around and the figure took off running, but Rivin was faster and quickly got in front of the being and stopped, but the figure ran right into him and fell to the ground.

The figure huffed and puffed struggling to sit up. When Rivin noticed it was a young girl he forgot why he was angry, but remained suspicious. "Why were you hiding in the bushes?" Rivin asked. The girl looked up at him and slowly stood keeping her head low. "I'm sorry I was just passing threw. I didn't mean to disturb you. Its just that your food smelled very good." Rivin looked surprised, and the girl looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. Well, um just … aren't you afraid of me?" he asked. "No why should I be?" she replied. "Well, I have a demon." Rivin said. "A half demon." She corrected, and Rivin scoffed. "Yeah that's what I meant. I'm still part demon." He said. "So what's your point?" she asked. Rivin stared and made a face. "So you want something eat or what?" he asked in an irritated voice. The girl nodded and Rivin lead them back to his camp.

"My name's Rivin by the way." He said as he handed her something to eat. "I'm Keita." The girl replied and began to eat. It was then that Rivin realized Keita reeked of the sent of a wolf, and began to wonder where she had come from. "So why are you out here? There isn't a village for miles." Rivin asked. "I am on a quest." Rivin replied. "A quest? By your self?" Rivin asked. Keita shot him a look. "I can take care of my self." She told him proudly sticking her nose in the air. Rivin looked startled. "Well, I um didn't mean to offend you. It's just that you have the sent of a wolf on you… I just thought…" he trailed off. "You thought wrong." Keita said quickly. Rivin questioned her remark, but she ignored him and stood up. "Hey, thanks for the meal Rivin, but I should be going. I don't want to keep you." Keita said and started to leave. Rivin shook from his thoughts and ran after her but when he went threw the trees she was gone, and the sent of the wolf was stronger. Rivin made the decision to follow Keita. Which would change his life…

He was curious about the strange appearance of the wolf sent especially when it went in the same direction of the girls. By nightfall the moon was full and bright, lighting the forest in a shower of twilight. Rivin finally caught up with the girl but when he came into the small clearing where she was sitting he stopped and stared at her in surprise. She was a demon wolf, a half demon like him. When Riving noticed the awkward silence he shifted. "Well, that explains the sent." He said trying to lighten the mood. "You are the same as me. Why did you run away?" Rivin asked. Keita looked away. "You seemed up set about the sent." She said. Rivin sat down next to her. "That wasn't it. I was concerned that a wolf might have attacked you. I also smelled the dried blood from the scratch on your arm…" he said. There was a brief pause and Keita spoke again. "Well, you may know that people despise us and full demons hate us even more. Tormenting us and killing us because we are unclean with human feelings and emotions." Keita said sadly. There was silence between them once more. "Then lets travel together." Rivin said finally breaking the silence. Keita looked at him in surprise. "I want to become strong like my father. I want demons to know I'm not weak like mortals. What about you?" Rivin asked. "I'd rather not say. I just want to be stronger. I want to make my pack proud." Keita replied. "What do you mean?" Rivin asked. "I want to be able to keep hold of my wolf form. My mother was a human so it's hard for me to stay like this when I am weakened, by mortal sufferings. Pain, hunger." She said. "I see." Rivin replied, "We can help each other." "I'd like that." Keita said quietly and yawned. It was then that they laid on the soft meadow grass under the moon and fell asleep.

Two months pasted and Rivin and Keita began to depend on each other more and more as they fought demons and became stronger together. Keita's changes now only occurred with the phases of the moon just as Rivin's did. Those nights were hard, and times were becoming harder. Summer had gone and fall was quickly fading into winter. The cold nights no longer allowed Rivin and Keita the privlage to sleep under the stars of a warm summer night.

The winters first snow came strong and caught Rivin and Keita off guard. As night fell and the air colder it was by some chance of luck that they came across a nice old man who was not afraid of them. Rivin helped the man get home and the man offered them a warm dry place to spend the night. They agreed with much thanks and soon they were bathing in the warm glow of a small fire. "It isn't much but I felt I owed you nice kids something." The old man said as he dropped off some food, blankets and dry spare firewood. "Thank you very much sir. We don't know how to thank you." Rivin said as he took the goods from the man. "No thanks necessary, you've done quite enough. With out you I might have never of made it home." The old man said with a smile and left.

Rivin handed Keita one of the blankets and she rapped it around herself greedily. Rivin cooked the food while Keita hung their kimonos on a line to dry. Even thought the small cabin was warm and inviting, and the food had renewed their strength they were still chilled to the bone and very exhausted. "We should rest. We might not get a chance in such a warm place again." Rivin said. Keita nodded as she shivered under her blanket. Rivin sat on the bed mat and looked at Keita. "If we sleep close together we'll stay warm with our body heat and the blankets if the fire goes out." Keita nodded again and crawled over, her teeth chattering as she went. Rivin was resting on his side waiting for her. She plopped down next to him and curled up into a ball rapping her thick tail over her feet. Rivin smirked and leaned over her. Keita's eyes shot open with surprise and stared at him. "If you let me hold you close to me I'll be able to keep you warm." Rivin told her and blushed slightly. Keita uncurled and settled close to Rivin's chest. Rivin pulled the blankets over them and held Keita close so she'd stop shivering. Soon she stopped and the warmth of Rivin's body and his soothing sent lulled her to sleep.

Early the next morning Rivin awoke feeling warm ad content. Breathing deep he took in Keita's sweet sent. He held her closer and sighed. Keita cooed and stretched her arm across Rivin's chest and nuzzled her head under his chin. Rivin went rigid, and Keita seemed to come out of her dream and her eyes shot open. She blinked a few times trying to get her bearings and she remembered Rivin's offer to keep her warm. Keita tilted her head slowly to look at Rivin. When their eyes met they both jumped away from each other blushing deeply. Rivin cleared his throat. "Well, we better get an early start." He said and Keita nodded as she took down their kimonos. She handed Rivin his and she put hers on. They said their last goodbyes to the old man and continued on their way.

Soon winter changed back into spring and Rivin and Keita were able to sleep under the stars once more. One morning Keita awoke to the unsettling feeling of being human. It was the day of the new moon and unlike Rivin she remained human for the whole day and night. Rivin awoke shortly after. They ate and as they were about to continue on their way as usual, Rivin caught the sent of something coming and turned. Keita walked over feeling insecure in her human form. Just then a half demon stopped right in front of their path. He had long white hair and dog hears like Rivin except that they were both white and Rivin had one black one. Keita guessed he was Rivin's father and he did not seem happy. "Rivin, your mother and I have been worried sick! We were expecting you much sooner!" he said. "I'm sorry father. We were delayed." Rivin said. His father raised an eyebrow. "We?" he asked. Rivin stepped aside and Keita stood timidly behind him. "This is Keita, I met her in the mountains last summer." He said to his father who did not seem happy to see her. "Keita this is my father InuYasha." Rivin told Keita. "Its nice to meet you." Keita said to Inu Yasha but he didn't respond. "Well, com along your mother is waiting." He said but before he went on he stopped and sniffed the air. "Rivin, were you dealing with wolves? You know what I've told you about those flea bitten mongrels." He said with a snort and continued. "Yes father I know, we ran into a few." Rivin lied and turned to Keita with an apologetic look. Keita became worried and stayed close to Rivin. They reached Rivin's home village by nightfall and he and his father were both human. Rivin's mother greeted them with great relief. She was more welcoming than Inu Yasha had been toward Keita. She seemed pleased that she had been traveling with Rivin. Inu Yasha made snorting noises as they talked and Rivin's mother, Kagome, gave him harsh looks.

That night Kagome made a bed for Keita next to Rivin's, but Keita didn't feel like sleeping she was too worried about what Inu Yasha would think oh her if he knew his son had been with a wolf this whole time. She had taken a bath to rid herself of her wolf sent, but she knew by morning she'd be her old self again. So just before dawn she snuck out, though she did not go unnoticed. Rivin was awake and noticed Keita leave. He followed her into the forest that surrounded the village. "Keita wait." Rivin said. Keita stopped and turned. "Please don't leave." Rivin said. "But your father hates me." She said. "He doesn't hate you. He hates a wolf demon he met a long time ago. He doesn't even know you." "But his eyes…" "He thought I was on a journey having fun than the one instead of on the journey I left for. He wont hate you once he meets you." "No, I cant. I have to go back to my village. They will be waiting for me." Keita said as she turned to leave. "Wait, I'd like to go with you, and I'd like to tell you something before you go." Keita turned to face him. Rivin approached her. "I can tell you think I am just like my father." Keita tried to object, but Rivin stopped her. "I can see it in your eyes. But I'd like to tell you that I'm not. I think you're wonderful. I've never felt like this before." He said. "What are you saying?" Rivin came closer to her with his head lowered and he placed his arms around Keita and held her close for a moment. He let her go but still held her by the shoulders and looked into her pretty green eyes. Keita tried to push him away with her hands on his chest but he held her close. Rivin kept getting closer to Keita and just before they were about to touch noses she pushed him again. "Wait Rivin." Keita object, but Rivin got closer. Now centimeters from her lips. "We cant…your father he…" But Rivin had silenced her with his lips. Keita's hands were clutching Rivin's kimono trying to push him away at first, but slowly she relaxed as he kissed her. As he pulled away the sun came up through the trees and they were both half demons again. Keita was speechless her eyes examined Rivin's face. He was calm and content. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Rivin whispered. Keita remained silent. "You don't have to say anything I just had to tell you. Go on ahead and I'll catch up. I'll tell my parents you need to go back home and I'd feel better if I accompanied you." He told her. Keita nodded. Rivin caressed her cheek. "I'll see you later on today." He said and kissed her cheek. Keita blushed slightly and turned to leave.

Just as he'd said Rivin caught up with Keita near a small beautiful clearing. Keita had decided to stop for the night to wait for Rivin, and sure enough shortly after she had made camp he appeared through the trees. He was holding a small pack his mother had packed for him. Keita was nervous now and didn't know how to act around Rivin. It wasn't that she didn't share the same feelings it was them traveling alone together.

Rivin set down is pack and his father's sword the Tetsusaiga and took a seat next to Keita in front of the small fire she had made. Though Keita was itching to express her feelings for Rivin, she remained still. Keita heard Rivin shift closer to her and she blushed deeply. "Something on your mind?" Rivin asked. Keita's hears went back and she looked at him. She blinked a few times and then jumped on him with a huge hug. He was so surprised he fell over and didn't know what to make of things. But when Keita settled under his chin he rapped his arms around her. "What about your father Rivin?" Keita whispered. "We'll think of something when the time comes." He replied and they remained in each others arms for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning Rivin awoke. Careful not to wake Keita he gently moved her so he could get up. Not far from where they had camped was a small hot spring. The cool spring air had chilled him to the bone, so he restarted the fire to keep Keita warm and he headed to the spring. No more than ten minuets later Keita stirred. She felt warm and comfortable but she could not feel Rivin next to her. Feeling suddenly worried she got up and looked around. Rivin wasn't in sight, but his sent was fresh and Keita followed it. Rivin heard her coming through the trees and turned his head so he could see. When Keita looked up and saw Riving standing in the spring free from all clothing, his back mostly to her she blushed deeply and turned around. "Oh my… I …I'm sorry. I … I got worried when you weren't there…" Keita blurted out quickly. Rivin came out of the spring and put his pants on. "Its all right I should have stirred you. It was my fault. You can turn around now. I'm clothed." Rivin said. Keita turned and was still blushing trying not to make eye contact. Rivin had left his kimono jacket off to keep it from getting wet. Keita blushed even deeper and fiddled with her kimono's sleeve. "B…but I should have figured since the spring was here." She said. Rivin came toward her and placed a hand on her fidgeting ones. Keita jumped and looked at him and she blushed again. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I am pleased." He said. Keita gave him a weird look but he had already walked away back to the camp.

As Keita and Rivin were just setting out for the day something suddenly came out of the bushes from behind them and caught Keita off guard and she fell to the ground. Rivin was so startled he pulled out his sword, but when he realized there was no danger he relaxed. "Sister! I've been looking for you!" The small cat demon on top of Keita exclaimed and hugged her. "Kitzuna… you little devil you. Hiding down wind so we wouldn't pick up your sent." Keita said as she sat up to look at the little cat demon. Kitzuna gave a big grin, but turned sharply with her ears back when Rivin's shadow loomed over them. "Oh, Kitzuna this is Rivin. I've been traveling with him. Rivin this is my sister Kitzuna." Keita said as she stood up. Rivin smiled and bent down to Kitzuna's level. "Its nice to meet you." He said, but Kitzuna only stared at him and then looked at Keita. "Why are you traveling with a dog demon? I heard they smell and have fleas…" Kitzuna said coldly. Rivin was stunned but said nothing. Keita was shocked. "Kitzuna! That was not nice! And not how you were taught!" Keita scolded, and turned to Rivin with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry she's young…" Kitzuna's tail fluffed out and she turned away. "Its all right I understand." Rivin said with a smile. Kitzuna eyed them suspiciously. She did not like who Rivin was looking at Keita. She squinted her nose and took a deep breath and began to wail. "Sister!" Both Keita and Rivin jumped. Keita tuned to her sister. "I was so worried! And scared all by my self!! I…I…thought,"Kitzuna huffed dramatically. Rivin raised an eyebrow at the small cat demon as Keita hugged her. Kitzuna stuck out her tongue at Rivin and smirked. Rivin's jaw dropped, and he crossed his arms and waited till Kitzuna stopped faking it, but she wouldn't give it up. Finally Rivin cleared his throat. "We should consider moving on… Someone could pick up on our presence." He said. Keita stood and Kitzuna secretly glared at Rivin. "You are right. I'm sorry I've worried you Kitzuna, but we must move on now." She told her. Kitzuna frowned. "Where are you going?" Kitzuna asked. "We are going back home to our village." Keita told her and she smiled. "Shall we?" Rivin asked Keita with a smile. Kitzuna didn't like this and jumped between them tugging at her sisters pants. "But Keita! I'm so tired! Can you carry me?!" Kitzuna wailed. Keita grined at Rivin and then picked up Kitzuna onto her shoulders. "Only for a little while." Keita said and they started on their way. Rivin could not believe the little cat demon. He had a feeling it was going to be a long journey.

The days past and Kitzuna clearly did not like Rivin, and he was on his last nerve with it. Kitzuna never let him and Keita get within three feet of each other, and it was driving him crazy. Every time he tried Kitzuna would cry and whine about something. Rivin had half a mind just to pick the little cat girl up by her tail and hug, kiss or at least touch Keita without Kitzuna getting in the way. But his plans were soon foiled when a large demon attacked them out of the blue. Keita told Kitzuna to stay hidden as she and Rivin took on the large demon. But the demon was too much. Rivin couldn't hold it off even with the Tetsugaiga. At one, almost fatal, blow the demon swiped at Rivin's shoulder, wounding him badly. Keita tried to rush the demon but he hit her hard and she hit the ground unable to get up all she could do was watch in horror as the demon practically beat Rivin to death. Kitzuna ran up to Keita but she paid no attention to her. Her eyes were fixed on the demon with hatred. She wanted to rip it apart. "Move away Kitzuna…" Keita said in a low voice. "When I distract the demon move Rivin out of danger." She said and slowly got up. "Hey Ugly!" Keita yelled and the demon turned and snarled. Keita's eyes flashed a brighter more vibrant green than normal and slowly a mist swirled around her. In an instant Keita was transformed into a beautiful white wolf with black tipped ears, four times the size of a normal mountain wolf. The new Keita growled deep, challenging the demon to fight. Kitzuna was by Rivin now and he could barly move, but he was alive. He struggled to watch the fight between the two demons. Keita swipped her huge paw and made contact several times and the demon fought back even harder, but with every attack Keita was getting more fierce and the larger demon began to tire. She wanted the demon dead for hurting Rivin and sure enough she was accomplishing it. She jumped all around the demon taking huge chunks of flesh out of it. Her beautiful fur was now stained red with the demons blood and with one final attack she was able to latch on to the demons throat and hang on eventually killing it. Keita dropped the dead demon from her mouth and she turned took a step and her demon form failed her and she collapsed and was human. Struggling she crawled over to Rivin and Kitzuna. Rivin couldn't move and he was drenched in his own blood. "Can you move?" Keita asked. "I'll be all right. Rest." Rivin replied werily. "No, you're seriously wounded. We cant treat these out here. I must take you back home. We're not far I can make it." Keita said. Rivin nodded and slowly sat up with great pain. Keita struggled to her feet and Kitzuna walked over. "Keita…" "Not now…" "Can I help?" Kitzuna said and Keita nodded. Rivin handed Tetsusaiga and the now empty pack to Kitzuna and then took Keita's and Kitzuna's hands to help him stand. Once up he almost fainted and Keita caught him, and she moaned as she struggled to support his weight, but she continued on. Slowly but surly she arrived at Rivin's home. Kagome came rushing out and when she saw them she nearly screamed, but recovered quickly and summoned two villagers to help. It was a good thing because Keita could stand no longer and she fell face down in the dirt with Rivin on top of her.

Keita did not awaken till some time later; she was still human and ached all over. Slowly and painfully she sat up and looked around. Kagome was putting new dressings on Rivin's wounds. And Kitzuna was fast asleep in the corner on a small bed. "He is going to be fine." Kagome spoke and looked at Keita. Keita gave a weak smile. "Are you in pain? I have medicine, and there is a hot spring where you can relax. Would you like me to take you there?" Keita nodded, and Kagome came over to help her to the spring. "Thank you." Keita whispered as they arrived at the spring. "Its no problem and your sister is such a gem. So helpful." Kagome said Keita looked surprised. "She accidentally let things slip, but I figured the wolf scent was you. Don't worry about InuYasha I will speak with him tomorrow when he returns. You have the night to rest and recover your strength. Relax now I will bring you a fresh kimono." Kagome said. "Thank you, lady Kagome." Keita said. Kagome smiled and left. Ten minuets later Kitzuna walked over, Keita turned and smiled. "How do you feel?" Kitzuna asked. "I feel much better." Keita said with a sigh, but she noticed Kitzuna's sad expression. "What's wrong Kitzuna?" she asked and then Kitzuna started to cry. "I'm sorry I haven't been nice to Rivin! And I couldn't help at all! I was so scared!" Kitzuna sobbed. "Whoa it's ok. Come here." Keita said and Kitzuna came closer so Keita could hold her. "Don't cry little one. Everything turned out ok." Keita had returned to half demon form and Kitzuna smiled at her. "Well, that didn't take long." Kagome said as she walked up with a fresh kimono and drying cloth. Soon Keita was dry and dressed and they went back to the cabin.  
Keita slept peacefully that night and she was the last to wake up, with the exception of Rivin. Though his wounds were almost healed he had not woken up yet. Keita went to his side and sat. He looked so peaceful and Keita wished she could lay with him, but she didn't want to hurt him. Though she felt the need to give him something, before InuYasha would come home and run her off his land, out of Rivin's life forever. So she leaned in close brushing her nose against his cheek, and then she kissed it. Rivin suddenly opened his eyes. Keita blinked a few times and then smiled, and Rivin smiled to, but before he could say anything InuYasha stormed in looking rather pissed in Keita's direction. "I knew it..." InuYasha said. "How could you son?" He asked. Rivin sat up and Keita tried to help him but InuYasha got mad. "Don't touch him!" He barked and Keita backed away. Just then Kagome rushed in. "InuYasha, what are you making a fuss about?" He turned to her. "Don't tell me you, my own wife, housed such a creature!" He exclaimed. "Please you are being unruly. You are only rivals with Koga, not all wolf demons are the same." she tried to explain. The name Koga struck Keita's ears like pins, it was familiar, but she didn't have time to think InuYasha was getting angrier and with Rivin still bed ridden he might not be able to help her if his father got carried away. "Father please listen..." "NO! You will not fraternize with a WOLF!" His words struck like arrows. She had never seen someone with such hatred for wolves. "But father I love her!" Rivin exclaimed, and everything went silent. InuYasha turned to his son, and then he grabbed the Tetsusaiga, even though it did not transform for him, and pointed it at Keita. Kagome gasped "InuYasha!" "Don't even say it Kagome! My son will not be with a wolf!" "She saved my life!" "I don't care! Either she leaves now or I will kill her!" Keita didn't waste time for goodbye glances. She scrambled out of the cottage. Kitzuna came running up but Keita kept running and Kitzuna followed. After some time Kitzuna made her stop. "Wait sister what happened?" But Keita only slumped to the ground and cried.  
Back at the cottage Rivin was struggling to get up, and follow Keita. "You'll lay down son if you know what's good for you." "You had no right to say those things to Keita! She's not even apart of Koga's tribe! She's a mountain wolf demon! Cant you even tell the difference!? I'm going after her." InuYasha glared at him. "If you go after her I'll disown you as my son." His words hit home and InuYasha left the cabin dropping the Tetsusaiga on the ground, but Rivin was determined and didn't care what his father said, but Kagome rushed over. "No you haven=t healed. I'll let you go tomorrow morning, but please rest one more night." She pleaded with Rivin and he laid back down feeling very ashamed of his father.  
Early the next morning Rivin awoke, his father and mother were already awake. Rising from his bed he gathered some things and his sword. Leaving the cottage Rivin found his mother washing cloths. She stood and embraced him. "Be careful." She said, "You will always have a place to come home to. Your father is by the lake." She told him briefly and Rivin went there.  
InuYasha was facing the lake, watching the horizon. "I'm going father." InuYasha huffed, "Why should I care?" "She's not like Koga. If you hadn't noticed she doesn't even look like his kind." Rivin told him. "Wolves are tricky. They'll turn on you." "She's not like that father, and I'm not like you." "Fine go to her, but that means you can never come back." InuYasha said harshly. Rivin turned to leave, but stopped, "Mother told me the reason you hate Koga is because he tried to have mother for his own. But I already know Keita will be mine, I didn't make the mistake of not telling her how I feel." InuYasha was surprised and turned around, but Rivin was already walking across the field.  
Keita had traveled most of the night, with sleeping Kitzuna in her arms. She was deeply saddened but some how every time the wind blew across her face she felt comforted and knew Rivin would come after her. And he would, but would he be too late…  
Late that night a pack of mutated wolf demons surrounded Kitzuna and Keita. They were fierce and had murder in their eyes. Keita stepped forward and tried to talk with them. "Brothers, why do you do this? We mean you no harm." Keita said. But the demons snarled more. "Do not associate yourself with us half-wolf. Your father was a disgrace to us, but we've found a new strength. Your father was weak to fall for a human girl." "Don't talk about my father that way, and what has he got to do with me?" Keita shouted. "We're here to kill you. To rid the world of your impure blood!" The head demon snarled. "Please you're nothing more than wolf charmers. You treat wolves like pets instead of kin. You make me sick!" "Well, then let me ease your suffering." "Didn't your mother ever tell you to pick fights with demons more your size?" Keita asked. "No, she always told me not to play with my food, but in your case I'll make an acceptation. Or… maybe I'll let you watch while I enjoy that little Kit." "I'd like to see you try!" Keita snarled as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She was still exhausted from her last transformation, but her life and Kitzuna's was on the line.  
In her wolf form Keita easily defeated the low class wolves that had come with the larger one. She was able to lead Kitzuna to safety, and now it was just her and the demon. "Never knew a mutt could handle all those demons. But they were pups compared to me sweet heart." Keita growled low in her throat and the fight continued. Keita tried her best to hold off the demon, but she was lagging and the demon knew it. Taunting her, which was causing her to lose focus leaving her self open to get hit. The demon struck her hard on the right shoulder and Keita cried out.  
No more than 20 miles away Rivin heard her cry and his blood ran cold, but he didn't falter. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
The strike had sent Keita to the ground, and the demon laughed low in his throat. "Give up half-wolf you'll never defeat me." Keita glared and struggled to her feet. "I'll give you credit though, you've got spirit. But I will crush it!" With her last ounce of strength Keita sprang, managing to rip threw the demon's neck.  
Rivin was close now. He could smell the fresh blood in the air. The next instant seemed to pass by in seconds. Rivin heard Kitzuna scream and he came into the clearing just in time to see the demon toss Keita into the air and drive its long claws into her midsection. She remained motionless on the demon's claws. He turned to Rivin who watched in horror as he tossed Keita to the ground. She transformed back to her half-demon form and did not move again. "Ahh I knew I smelled a dog demon on her… How perfect you are for each other." Rivin drew the Tetsusaiga challenging the demon. Kitzuna stealthily went to her sister's side. The demon laughed. "Wish to join your mate do you? I suppose I could have dessert." In a blind rage Rivin charged and took a full forced swing at the demon's throat. After the attack was over the demon didn't move but spoke, "It wont end here half-breed." He said and fell over dead as his head rolled away across the field.  
Rivin relaxed and put his sword away and turned around. He walked to the lifeless Keita and fell to his knees at her side. Kitzuna was hugging her knees and crying. He slowly lifted Keita into his arms, but found that she was not dead. She moaned when he held her close. He and Kitzuna exchanged glances of joy, but celebration would have to wait. Keita was seriously wounded. Rivin looked at Keita and realized she wouldn't last the night without his mother's care. And they were quite fortunate that she stayed in her half-demon form. Rivin looked at Kitzuna. "I have to take her back to my mother. She wont last the night out here. I know you don't like me because I'm a dog demon, but for your safety please listen to me." Rivin said and Kitzuna nodded feeling bad that she had been so mean to him. She hadn't realized how much he cared for Keita. "I'm going to run all the way, but I cant carry both of you in my arms. It would hurt Keita. So I need you to put your arms around my neck and hang on the best you can." Kitzuna nodded and quickly did as she was told. Rivin stood and turned his head to Kitzuna. "Got a good grip?" He asked. "Yes." She replied and Rivin took off. It was the fastest he had ever ran. He did not stop for anything. Close to dawn he made it home. Kagome knew he was coming and ran out to meet him along with two friends of the family. Sango, a former demon slayer, and her husband Miroku the monk. Kitzuna jumped down and Miroku took Keita from the exhausted Rivin. Slowly he followed them to the cabin. Miroku placed Keita on the bed mat and Kagome and Sango shooed him out. Rivin collapsed at the front steps and Miroku helped him up to get cleaned off and rest. Kitzuna snuck into the cabin and watched the two women care for her sister. "How can I help?" Kitzuna asked quietly. Kagome and Sango turned and looked at the small Cat demon at the door. "It would be a big help if you fetched a fresh pail of water." Kagome said with a smile to comfort her. Kitzuna nodded and left. She returned shortly after and they thanked her. As Kagome and Sango finished dressing Keita's wounds Kitzuna came up behind them. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked. Kagome turned smiling and placed her hands on Kitzuna's tiny shoulders. "Keita will be just fine. You should rest." Kagome said. "We'll take good care of her." Sango added with a smile, and Kitzuna nodded with a big yawn as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Kagome picked her up and brought her into the next cabin over where she and InuYasha slept.  
Rivin was exhausted and slept till mid day. Sitting up he saw a small fire and Keita resting peacefully across the room. Just then his mother walked in carrying fresh bandages. Rivin followed her to Keita's side. Kagome set them down and turned to her son. "Your father wishes to speak with you. He's by the river bridge." Kagome said. Rivin gave a heavy sigh and stood. At the bridge he found his father just as his mother had instructed. "I thought I told you never to come back." InuYasha said. "Mother told me I'd always have a home." Rivin replied. "That wolf's brother came looking for her. He asked if I'd send her home when I saw her again. He said that Koga is after her life because she would not mate with his son, because her human heart believes in love. Koga doesn't seem to understand that quality. He didn't love Kagome; he chose her because she was strong and could see the Shikon jewel shards. I only hope you know what you're getting involved in." He told Rivin. "I'll fight for her." Rivin said. "Are you willing to die for her?" "Yes." "Then I wish you the best of luck, my son." InuYasha said. Rivin grinned and stood beside his father for a little while longer.  
By evening meal Rivin was sitting by Keita's side, he did not feel like eating with the others, so his mother brought him something. "What's on your mind?" She asked. "I feel like I've let her down. What if I hadn't of gotten there in time? If I had just…" Rivin began. "If, if, if. Don't waste your time asking what if. She's alive and you should be glad, not feeling guilty. Life is never fair especially when it comes to love. I just don't want to see you broken hearted. I know you care for each other, but is getting involved in things you don't understand worth it?" "Yes." Rivin said. "Well, protect her and your self. Come back to me." Kagome said and hugged him. "We'll come back together." Rivin told her. His mother then got up to leave, but as soon as she was out the door there was a commotion outside, and Rivin went to see what it was about.  
Another friend of the family named Shippo, a fox demon, had arrived and Kitzuna seemed over joyed to see him. Everyone was confused but Shippo explained that he had stumbled on Keita's village on his travels when he was younger. He had become close to them and their affairs. It was really a small world, but Rivin lost interest quickly and went back to Keita.  
The next morning Rivin awoke earlier than usual, but never before his mother. He went to Keita and noticed she had fresh bandages on. Her wounds were almost healed and any time now she could awaken, and she did. Rivin was placing another log on the fire when she finally opened her eyes. She watched Rivin intently. When Rivin turned and saw her he felt relieved. He was so happy he wanted to jump and yell and pick Keita up into his arms and spin her around, but he restrained him self. He sat next to her bed. Keita sat up slowly and hugged him. But Rivin wanted to ask her something. "Much has happened." Keita was silent almost fearful of what he was going to tell her. "My father told me that your brother came looking for you. He told my father about Koga's son, and how Koga wants you dead because you didn't chose his son as a mate. Your bother wishes for you to return home." Rivin told her. "I thought if I went away Koga would forget about me, but I was wrong. Kago doesn't love me. He loves another but his father will not listen to him. But what Koga really wants is to have control over both packs. He and my father argued for years, but when my big brother chose his mate from my pack Koga was out raged. Koga seems to think if our packs inter breed we'd become a new stronger race of wolf demons. But my father never prided him self on becoming the strongest. We are two different breeds of wolf demon, and if we are to interbreed then it should happen naturally not forced upon us. But Koga does not see. His mind is closed." Keita said with a sigh, "I wish it would all go away. I don't want our packs to fight." Keita said sadly. Rivin pulled her close for a gentle hug. "It'll work out. I'm not giving you up with out a fight." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. "But I don't want you to fight either." Keita whispered, and Rivin pulled her close.  
A moment later Kagome came into the cabin holding a small piece of parchment. Rivin and Keita gave her questioning looks. "Oh, Keita I'm glad you are awake. Kitzuna… she left this." Kagome said. "Left?" Keita asked. Kagome came and sat by them, and she read the letter aloud. "Dear Keita, I am sorry for leaving but I had to go home and see if big brother was ok. Don't worry I'm traveling with Shippo. I hope you are well enough to come home soon. Love, Kitzuna." Kagome said. Keita was struck with fear, and then she started to get up, but Rivin stopped her. "No, I have to catch up with her. She could be killed out there." Keita said. "Calm down. She isn't alone remember. Shippo went with her." Rivin said. Keita relaxed. "Shippo, but how?" "It's a long story." Kagome said, "She should be just fine. Another day of rest and you should be well enough to travel again." She added.  
The next morning Rivin and Keita set out. The pace was slow and lagging, but it was the fastest they could go with Keita's injuries. The journey would be long and dangerous past the valley into the mountains. It would take them two weeks. They traveled by day and rested at night. Keita was doing better by the days, and on the morning of the third week they finally arrived at Keita's village. Kitzuna came running and jumped into Keita's open arms. "I was so worried! Please don't do that again." Keita said as she embraced the child. "I'm sorry I had to come home and tell big brother all that has happened." Kitzuna said and across the way a tall male wolf demon came out of a large tent, followed by a female. He walked over with a smile on his face. Rivin figured it was Keita's older brother. "I am glad you are well Keita. Thank you for taking care of my sister, Rivin. Kitzuna has told me much about you." He said. Rivin became worried, but oddly his fear faded when Kitzuna gave him a genuine smile. "Rivin, This is my brother Zever, and his mate Zima." Keita said. "It is nice to meet you." Rivin replied with a respectable bow. "Rivin, I'd like to speak with you if that's all right?" Zever asked. Rivin nodded slowly, trying not to make direct eye contact with the older male wolf demon. Rivin followed Zever away from the village to a lake that touched the edge of it. Rivin turned his head the way they had come and watched Keita go into a tent with Kitzuna and Zima. He turned back to Zever who was watching him. "I suppose Keita has told you what is going on?" Zever asked. "Yes." Rivin replied, "Keita doesn't want you to fight." He added. Zever nodded, "But I do not want her to be unhappy. And I suppose you don't either." Rivin was surprised, but then felt stupid and embarrassed. Zever gave a laugh, but became serious again. "You care deeply for my sister. It appears fighting may not be avoided." Zever said. "But there has to be another way. Keita doesn't want anyone to fight." Rivin said. Zever nodded. "Yes, I know. I believe there is still hope. We may be able to get to Koga through his son." Rivin gave a questioning look. Zever smiled. "We shall discuss it later. Now is the time to eat." Zever said and they walked back to the village, which was busy with movement. The entire pack was preparing food for everyone else. Rivin was surprised to see everyone looking out for each other. He felt welcome for the first time in his life.  
After dinner Rivin and Zever discussed the strategy Zever had in mind while the females were away from the village bathing in the hot springs. Zever explained that Koga's son Kago didn't seem to share his father's ideals and that Zever had spied him in the woods walking with a young female from his pack, and knew that was the key to settle the whole situation. Zever then set out a plan to talk with the female from his pack about Kaago. They maybe able to pacify Koga by explaining that Kaago has indeed chosen a female from Zever's pack. There fore bringing the packs together but not yet by direct leader blood.  
Once the females returned from the springs the males went in two shifts to keep protection over the rest of the pack. After Rivin was finished he returned to Zever's tent and found Keita sitting by the fire. She looked up and smiled at him. "You and my brother have been talking a lot. I suspect things have gone well?" Keita asked. "Yes, we may have found a weakness." Rivin replied. "Kago?" Keita asked. Rivin nodded. "The young female he has been secretly seeing came and told me. She tells me he wishes his father wouldn't get him involved and stop living in the past. He does not wish to join the two packs by force. She has also explained that Kago has tried to convince some of his pack and they have confessed that they think Koga is loony. Now all we must do is convince Koga he is wrong." Keita said. Rivin smiled but was having doubts. "What if we cant convince him. What if he wants to fight?" Rivin asked sadly as he sat beside Keita. "Shh do not think of that now. If Koga is out numbered he will stand down. Kago will take his place as leader soon and all will be right." Keita told Rivin. Rivin bowed his head. "I still have a bad feeling. Tomorrow is the new moon." Rivin said. Keita held his hand comfortingly. "Is there anything else on your mind Rivin? You seem distracted." Keita asked. "No its… well I… have you… I mean well… When this is all over… Will you be my mate Keita?" Rivin asked. Keita was so surprised she flung her arms around Rivin. "Yes of course I will!" Keita said and then pulled away to look at Rivin. He seemed pleased and caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. Keita blushed and turned away smiling. Rivin grinned and stretched his arms over his head, reclining in the air. "Your brother said that many have chosen to arrive today. Do you know who else is here?" Rivin asked. "Oh yes. Shippo's mate and young son Seppu, who is as old as Kitzuna, have arrived. They will also be sharing my brother's dwelling." Keita replied. "Do you have your own dwelling?" Rivin asked. "Oh no. No one is allowed to live alone. Though, new mates always get their own dwelling for the first year and then wolf units move in to keep their pups warm in the winter, until the children they have are old enough to sleep in their own beds." Keita said. "So everyone will sleep in here? Wont it be cramped?" Rivin asked. "Yes, everyone will be in here. Nights get cold in the mountains and fires die out quickly if they're not kept fueled. The wolf unit that was keeping their pups warm on my bed will find another dwelling to stay in. Kitzuna and Seppu will sleep in Kitzuna's bed with Shippo and his mate, Mitzu. My brother and Zima will sleep alone, and you and I will share my bed." Keita said and Rivin fell over with surprise. "Sh…share?" He asked. "Yes, is there something wrong? We've shared a bed through our travels." "Yeah but…. Your brother….." Rivin said fearfully and feeling ashamed. Keita laughed. "Do not worry. It is customary for couples to sleep in the same bed, in the dwelling of the female. Especially during the cold winters. It establishes trust between the male of the dwelling and the male wishing to court his daughter. Its an old tradition." Keita said and Rivin relaxed but an evil grin crept across his face. "Have you ever shared your bed with another male?" He asked. Keita blushed deeply. "No, but I will be honest and say a few have asked." She replied and stood. Keita's tail swished past Rivin's ear as she walked past him to the fire wood pile to fetch more wood. Keita returned to the fire and Rivin got up and knelt down next to her. He rapped his arms around her shoulders unexpectedly. Keita froze as Rivin nuzzled her cheek gently and got close to her ear. "I'm glad I'm your first." Rivin whispered, which sent chills up Keita's spine. Keita blushed and her ears fell flat against her head. She turned to Rivin. "And you?" Keita asked. Rivin smiled and leaned in close to her. "There's only been you." Rivin said. And just ask Rivin was about to kiss Keita the mat over the door flew open and Rivin jumped away from her in shock. Kitzuna and Seppu ran in making a big fuss. Kitzuna was holding something and Seppu was chasing her. Rivin was annoyed and watched them a moment as they ran around the dwelling. Just as they past Rivin and Keita for the third time Rivin grabbed Seppu by his tail and picked him up into the air as Kitzuna ran to Keita, hiding behind her. Seppu struggled and squirmed against Rivin to get away. "Give it to me! Its mine!" Seppu said. "No its mine!" Kitzuna replied, "I saw it first!" she added. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did…." "Quiet!" Rivin scolded and set Seppu down, still holding on to his tail. Seppu pouted and sat down in a huff. "What is it you are fighting over?" Keita asked. "A pretty stone I found." Kitzuna said as she stuck out her tong at Seppu. Keita took the stone from Kitzuna and examined it. It was an egg shaped stone with silver flecks in it. "Oh it is very pretty." Keita said. "Let me see it." Rivin said and Keita handed it to him. Seppu tried to grab for it, but Rivin was faster. Rivin examined it in his palm for a moment and then clenched his fingers around it. Everyone heard a crack and when Rivin opened his hand again there were two equal halves to the stone. Rivin lowered his hand in-between the two young demons. Seppu took one and Kitzuna took the other. They looked in amazement at the beautiful stones glistening in the fire light. "Oh its even more beautiful on the inside." Keita said. "There now you both have one. So quit your fighting and learn to share." Rivin said. Kitzuna and Seppu's ears dropped and they looked at Rivin. "Sorry." They said at once. "Hey, Kitzuna do ya wanna go look for more?" Seppu asked. "Sure!" Kitzuna replied and they jumped up to leave. "Don't go too far. Its getting late." Keita said before they made it out the door. "Don't worry I'll protect Kitzuna!" Seppu pronounced as he puffed out his chest bravely, and then he and Kitzuna ran out the door. Keita laughed and turned back to Rivin. "What's so funny?" Rivin asked. "I think Seppu likes Kitzuna." Ketia said. Rivin stared at the door. "Oh…" He said with a pout. "What's wrong?" Keita asked. "Oh nothing. They just always seem to spoil things." Rivin muttered and Keita laughed as she got up to put out the torches for the night. Just then Zever entered. "You two should sleep. No doubt your travels have been hard." Zever said. Keita nodded. "Kago is coming tomorrow morning." "When will we face Koga?" Rivin said when he stood up. Zever smiled. "Don't worry, no time tomorrow, or tomorrow night for that matter." Rivin was shocked. "Don't look so surprised. Word of your father reached even up here into the mountains. I assume your weak point comes the same as his did, with the phases of the moon." Rivin nodded. "Don't worry these boarders are well protected." Zever added. "Thank you." Rivin said. "Don't mention it. Now get some rest the two of you." Zever said and bid them goodnight. Keita put out the last torch causing the room to have a light glow from the dieing fire. Keita then set out to roll back the bed for them. Rivin knelt to help her. When there were finished they settled in to bed. Rivin waited for Keita to get settled and then he settled down next to her. Rivin pulled the warm layers of animal skins over them and breathed deeply. Taking in Keita's soothing scent, and soon they were fast asleep.  
Deep into the night Rivin awoke. Feeling a chill he pulled the covers over Keita and rolled over to stair up at the dark ceiling. After a few moments Keita rolled over and nuzzled close to Rivin. She was awake and looked at him through the darkness. Rivin rolled over to face her. Keita raised her hand to Rivin's left ear, which was black like his mother's hair. Keita fingered his soft ear for a moment until Rivin moved her hand away and held onto it. He pulled Keita close to him and held her firmly in his arms as if the very jaws of life couldn't take her from him, and they fell back to sleep like that.  
The next morning Rivin awoke to the sound of wolf pups playing and fighting out side the dwelling. Keita was awake and still in his arms. Rivin smiled and caressed her cheek. Keita blushed and Rivin pulled Keita closer, taking in her sweet scent, he brushed her hair past her now human ear, marking the day of the new moon.  
They decided to get up. The sun was just about to rise. It was going to be a long day. After eating they washed and waited until Kago arrived.  
After Kago arrived they returned to Zever's dwelling to begin discussing the situation. Kago eyed Rivin as they sat down in a circle.  
"So you are Inu Yasha's son?" Kago asked and Rivin nodded.  
"Father will not be pleased by this news." Kago continued.  
"This is why we must solve the problem before he is aware of Rivin, and I believe I have an idea, but first I would like to confirm something." Zever said and Kago nodded anticipation what he was going to ask.  
"I have seen you walking with a female from my pack, and I would like to know if you wish to choose her as your mate." Zever said, Kago smiled.  
"Yes, I would like to ask if I may have her as my mate." Kago replied.  
Zever pretended to be stern, knowing full well the answer to his next question.  
"And does she share your feelings?"  
"I believe she does." Kago replied.  
Zever smiled brightly.  
"Very good news this is. I shall have her summoned for you, and we may continue. I do believe that your wish to unite with one of my own is the key to our problem. It in fact signifies a union of the packs, but it does not bind them by direct leader blood. At least not yet. And if you'll agree our packs may become allies until that time. We can wait to see if fate will bring our packs together by a union of our children from both leaders. Though it may not work for a very long time and yet we may get lucky, as they say, this time around. I have yet to produce an heir and you are soon scheduled to become leader, yes?" Zever explained.  
Kago began to understand and nodded approvingly. It was appearing to come together very nicely. The only challenged would be to convince Koga. Though Kago was confident. They put the finishing touches on their plan, and everything seemed to be in order. Though there was a chance that Koga could discover Rivin is Inu Yasha's son. It might dig up old scars in Koga that could cause a lot of unnecessary problems.  
Before Kago was to leave he and Tamia discussed their union to each other with Zever in private. Rivin felt nervous about how he had not asked Zever for Keita as his mate. So Rivin decided to wait until the next day to talk with Zever. This way he wouldn't be busy. It was a chance to relax before Kago returned with his father. Rivin decided to approach Zever early in the day. Zever was sitting out side his dwelling with Zima when Rivin approached.  
"Zever, may I speak with you?" Rivin asked.  
Zever nodded and stood up.  
"Certainly. Let us take a walk." He said and led them into the forest.  
After a minute of walking Zever stopped and turned to Rivin.  
"What seems to be on your mind?" Zever asked.  
Rivin sighed nervously.  
"This may not be the most appropriate time to be discussing this but I felt it best to." Rivin said.  
Zever nodded with a slight smile and waited for Rivin to continue.  
"I wanted to ask if I could have Keita as my mate."  
At first there was silence, which made Rivin nervous but Zever smiled.  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask me this. Of course you may have my sister as your mate. I know you two will be very happy together. But it must wait until after this business is taken care of. And since Koga is not approving of your father this news will most certainly make things difficult. That is if he is to find out. Let us go discuss the matter together."  
Rivin was relieved and followed Zever as they walked together.  
Rivin and Zever didn't return until dark, just in time for dinner. After dinner it was quiet and Rivin was looking for Keita to tell her why he had been gone all day, but he couldn't find her. Picking up on her scent he noticed that it went into the forest toward the east, and he decided to follow it. Before long Rivin began to hear the sound of a water fall. As Rivin stepped through the bushes he saw Keita sitting on a rock under the falls wearing only a bathing cloth. Rivin became flustered and tried to return the way he had come but the bushes snagged his clothes, causing him to make a big racket. Keita heard the noise. Startled, she jumped into the water and hid behind a rock. Rivin came closer blushing and trying to look away.  
"Ssssorrry… I didn't know you were… bathing. I'll just wait for you back at the dwelling." Rivin said and turned to leave.  
"No wait. You may stay if you like. You may even join me if you wish. There is a spare bathing cloth behind that bolder." Keita said.  
Rivin blinked a few times and then turned a deeper shade of red but went behind the bolder to change. Rivin got into the relaxing hot water and leaned against a rock to calm his rapidly beating heart.  
"Why doesn't your pack use these hot springs? It's so much closer than the others." Rivin asked.  
"Because these are sacred waters. The first of our kind came to his place and a union was set in stone just behind the falls in a cave. And so ever since that time our leaders bathe in the water and carve their name in the stone to signify their leadership." Keita told him.  
Rivin became worried.  
"Is it okay for me to be in here if it's sacred water?"  
"Oh yes. Only members of the leader's family can come to these waters, and you will be family. Its more like a private retreat for meditation and solitude." She said.  
For a moment there was silence.  
"Would you like to see the cave?" Keita asked as she went over to Rivin's side of the bolder.  
"Ok. If it's not forbidden." Rivin replied.  
Keita shook her head and motioned for Rivin to follow her. They swam to the water fall and went under it. The cool water made Rivin shiver and his long light gray hair stuck to his body. Behind the falls was a cave opening. They climbed onto the flat rocks and walked in. The cave was glittered with moonlight hitting fragments in the stone walls. It was a breath taking site. Rivin could see the markings and names of past leaders.  
"Which one is your father's?" Rivin asked.  
Keita was surprised by the question but smiled. She walked over to her father's name.  
"Fen-Taki." Rivin read to himself.  
"And this is my brother's." Keita said.  
Keita ran her fingers over her father's name one more time before she got up. She walked back to Rivin. He could tell the question he asked had made her sad.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
Keita shook her head.  
"No it's alright. I wanted to show you." She said.  
"How did he die?" Rivin asked quietly.  
"Of a broken heart. He couldn't live with him self after my mother's murder. He felt responsible for not being there to protect her. Back then demon human unions were uncommon but the hatred for them was even worse." Keita said sadly.  
Rivin felt guilty for asking such a question. He pulled Keita into a hug and held her close. After a moment Keita shivered in Rivin's arms.  
"Maybe we should go back."  
Keita nodded and they exited the cave back into the warm hot spring water.  
The next day they awaited Koga's arrival. They decided that Rivin should not be present, so he would stay in Zever's dwelling. Finally Koga arrived with his son and some of his wolves. As they told Koga the plan to unite the pack by blood, but not forcibly and to become allies now he began to understand. It was obvious that he was also sick of all the bickering that wasn't getting any where. But just as they thought Koga would agree completely Inu Yasha arrived with Kagome. Koga stands, confused as to why he is there.  
"What are you doing here mutt-face? This doesn't concern you." Koga said. Zever was getting worried and Rivin was smacking himself in the head as his father continued speaking.  
"It does if my son is involved." Inu Yasha said.  
Koga was shocked.  
"Your son?" Koga asked confused as he skimmed the crowd.  
Zever was anxious and tried to get Koga's mind away from Inu Yasha.  
"Please Koga this really isn't the concern of our issue."  
Koga glared at him.  
"Oh it is if mutt-face's runt is involved. Though, I can't see why he…"  
Koga stopped when his eyes fell on Keita. The moment this happened Koga's expression changed as Rivin exited Zever's dwelling and walked to Keita, who was uneasy about Koga's stare.  
"What do you know mutt-face wins again. Trying to keep this from me eh Zever?" Koga said.  
"No of course not. This only recently…"  
"Oh spare me your excuses." Koga said.  
"What's the matter Koga, sore loser?" Inu Yasha said.  
Koga glared at him and stepped forward but Kago stopped him.  
"Please father, just listen for a moment. This was never about Rivin. I never loved Keita. It was only recently that Rivin showed up." Kago tried to explain, but Koga wasn't listening.  
"I will not agree to this plan of pack union if HE has anything to do with HER!" Koga said angrily.  
"Father you're not thinking clearly. Your battle with Inu Yasha ended long ago. Just move on."  
"I will never!" Koga said hotly, "I was willing to give your ridiculous plan a try but now that I discover yet once more mutt-face gets in my way! So we're either going to bind these two packs today or not at all."  
"But father there's no way that can happen. I've already united with one of Zever's own." Kago spilled out, in an attempt to distract his father's rash thoughts.  
Koga didn't falter, though surprised. He grinned as a plan formulated.  
"I figured you'd do something stupid, but you're mistaken there is still away. Keita… Because she is Zever's sister she is an heir." Koga said as he smiled at Keita.  
Rivin glared and stepped in front of Keita.  
"I have already chosen Keita as my mate." Rivin said.  
"I can see that." Koga said snippily. "And though this may not be the old days it's not like this doesn't happen. It's the natural law of things. As mutt-face and I fought for Kagome so too shall the runt and I fight for Keita." Koga stated and there was shock among the beings standing in the area.  
"But Koga that is unheard of. Are you suggesting you'd want my sister as your mate? Forgive me but you are far too advanced in age compared to her. It would not be logical." Zever tried to reason with him.  
"I am aware of that, but there is nothing that is said against it." Koga said.  
"But you're not suggesting a…"  
"Yes, that's right. A fight to the death. And the winner shall have Keita." Koga said.  
There was shock among the group again and Kagome stepped forward to object but Inu Yasha stopped her.  
"He has to handle this on his own." He told her.  
Zever gave a sigh. Some how he had known it would come to this and so he turned to Rivin and Keita.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly and continued, "What is your response to this Rivin?" Zever asked.  
Rivin looked angry yet determined and unafraid.  
"I accept the challenge." Rivin said.  
Keita was shocked and about ready to cry.  
"Ah looking for the hard way out? Oh well I'll make it quick. Tomorrow at sunset just out side the village in the valley." Koga said.  
"Fine." Rivin replied.  
Koga smirked and turned to leave, but stopped when his son did not follow him.  
"Com along son."  
"No. I'm sorry father but if you're didn't hear me… my mate is here."  
"Fine have it your way. I'll finish this tomorrow when I become leader of both packs." Koga said and left with his wolves.  
Zever was anxious and disappointed but welcomed Inu Yasha and Kagome. He explained that their timing was very bad but some how he knew Koga would discover Rivin to be Keita's mate. Inu Yasha was not keen with Rivin choosing a wolf demon but knew this battle would truly test his skills. Rivin was angry at his father and they argued the entire night. Keita was so saddened she had to get away, so she escaped to the sacred cave. Zever saw her leave and knew where she was headed. He decided to give her a few moments to her self before he too escaped from the argument/ training about tomorrow. I  
In the cave Keita was sitting on the ground by her father's name.  
"Oh father, everything is so messed up. It was not supposed to be this way." Keita said to her self.  
"Nothing ever really goes the way we plan." Zever said as he entered the cave.  
Keita looked surprised. Zever smiled, trying to comfort her.  
"I thought this was where you'd be. I am sorry but you looked like you needed some comfort." Zever said.  
Keita began to cry.  
"It's not fair! I should be able to choose my own mate. Why must we have to follow such an out of date custom." Keita said.  
"I'm not sure. But shouldn't you hold more faith in Rivin? I believe he'll be able to defeat Koga. I was not expecting Inu Yasha to show up. But what's done is done. Though Koga hasn't won yet. I won't let him kill Rivin, and if he wants this pack he still has to fight me. I haven't given up yet, and neither can you." He told her.  
Keita sniffed and hugged her brother. He then got up and left her to her thoughts, but he knew what she needed was Rivin. So when he returned to the village Zever located Rivin in a tree, supposedly taking refuge from his father's constant nagging of his training with the TenSiega. When Zever approached the tree Rivin thought he had not seen him until Zever spoke.  
"She is in the sacred cave." Zever said and walked away.  
Rivin watched him, still wondering how he was able to know where he and Keita had been together. Dismissing if from his mind Rivin went to the cave to comfort Keita. He entered and saw Keita huddled next to her father's name. She looked up as Rivin entered but she could not smile, and a new wave of tears filled her eyes. Rivin went to her side, holding her close.  
"I don't want you to fight. He could kill you." Keita said fearfully.  
"Do you not have faith in me?"  
Keita felt ashamed by his response and bowed her head.  
"With the TenSiega I won't lose. You've seen what the Wind Scar can do. Have faith, my Keita. But promise me you won't watch. I couldn't bear to see your face saddened any more." Rivin said and Keita nodded but she knew it would be hard to keep away.  
After a moment Rivin caressed her cheek and turned her head to face him. She turned slightly to look up at him as he embraced her from behind. He leaned forward slightly and captured her lips with his. They kissed for some time, not wanting the night or the moment to end. Rivin shifted and pulled Keita with him. He moved to lean against the wall to have Keita in front of him. He lifted her slightly and crossed his legs, placing her in the middle of them. Keita exchanged a smile with him as he embraced her again.  
"Even if I don't win, I wont die. I'll never let Koga take you from me. We can run away together. I know he'd never stop trying to find us but I'll get stronger. I wont let you down Keita. I love you." Rivin told her.  
As Rivin spoke Keita had rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you too Rivin." She replied.  
Rivin embraced her closer and buried his nose in the nape of her neck. Her sweet scent was intoxicating and he started to kiss the bare flesh that was showing above her kimono. He tugged on her kimono and it pulled open a little. They had never gotten a moment so privet before and things were getting heated rather quickly. Keita shifted and he could no longer kiss her neck. Keita captured his lips again, bringing him out of his trance. She understood that he'd longed for a moment like this, as did she but she knew they shouldn't let things get carried away.  
"I'm sorry." Rivin said as they stopped kissing.  
"It's alright." Keita said as she touched his cheek and smiled.


End file.
